These feelings of mine
by NatsumexMikan KYAAAA
Summary: "Mikan…" His tone and ruby eyes serious. What is this feeling inside Mikan's heart, everytime she sees him her heart thumps as loud as thunder. Will she ever figure out what is happening to her.
1. The dream

"Mikan…" His tone and ruby eyes serious.

Her eyes widened,

"Did… you just?" Mikan's long auburn hair blew through the wind, he has never called her by her name… It's always polka dots, bear prints, moron or some other nickname involving her underwear pattern or how bad her IQ is.

"I… I always have and always will… lo-" Natsume was interrupted by the loud ringing of an alarm clock, her eyes shot open. Her heart was beating fast and her face felt red hot. As she came back to reality she realised she wasn't at the last dance. She was in her 2 star bedroom with her pink 2 star bed, curtains and wallpaper, the rest was wooden.

"What was that… wha- why is my heart beating so fast?" Mikan's groggy angel voice rang through the partly empty room.

*knock knock*

"Mi~ka~n!" the sweet voice of Anna came from behind her dorm room door.

"Hai?" Mikan called,

"Haven't you noticed the time? If you don't get ready soon we'll be late you moron. Lessons start at 7:15 today not 7:30!" Hotaru's stone like voice was noticeable from a mile away, Mikan looked over at the alarm clock that Hotaru had given her to stop her dragging her to class late. It said 6:45.

"$#ite!" Mikan panicked jolting up from her bed, and running over to the shiny wooden closet. She grabbed the hanger her uniform was on and pulled it on quickly. She took a few minutes to perfect her uniform and hair; today most of it was down except for two small sections at the sides that were pulled into pigtails with ribbons. She still had the same brown boots she wore on her first day of elementary branch. She couldn't believe she was now half way through her first year in the middle school branch.

'_ah the nostalgia' _she thought. *BANG BANG!*

"Mou! Hotaru I'm coming!" Mikan whined she quickly grabbed the ¾ empty box of howalons and sprinted out the door.

~~~End Of School~~~

"And remember!" Narumi-sensei announced, (Yes, he got promoted to a middle school homeroom teacher because of Nat and Mik!) "You need to decide who you're going to ask to dance with you… And we'll have Kokoroyomi reading your heart this year! Class dismissed!" he glanced between Mikan and Natsume, reading their expressions and walked out to do other stuff.

'_Tch…' _Natsume thought, _'I wonder who that moron is going to choose…' _his eyes were fixed on Mikan, _'wait… why am I worrying about __**that**__ moron?'_

'_I wonder what that dream was about…?' _Mikan was daydreaming, _'I… Natsume… Mikan and…'_

"Natsume!" Mikan thought aloud, all eyes were on her. Realising what she just did her face started to light a bright shade of pink.

"oh so the moron _**does**_ think about me…" The raven teased, his ruby eyes mischievous.

"No! Stupid!" her face flushed red, "Who would think about you!" she stuck her tongue out at him and sprinted out.

**~~~Teaser~~~**

"_**Why…?" Natsume asked, his tone cold yet warm at the same time.**_

"_**I… just had a weird dream that's all." Mikan dodged the question. The Sakura petals flowing through the air.**_

_**~~~Later~~~**_

"_**What was she thinking?" Natsume asked Kokoroyomi, "Mikan, I mean."**_

"_**Wh-"**_

"_**Just tell me." Natsume gave him an icy glare,**_

"_**She was thinking about you and her being…"**_

"_**Being what?"**_

"_**T-t-together." He winced expecting to be burnt somewhere. But… NOTHING…**_


	2. The bet

Mikan found herself at the Sakura tree, she slumped on the tree's trunk.

'_What the heck does it mean Mikan! Mou! Come on you should know it's your dream!' _she was racking her brain to find a conclusion,

"Yo." A stoic, husky voice said from the other side of the tree,

"Nat-" She started,

"Why…?" Natsume asked, his tone cold yet warm at the same time.

"I… Just had a weird dream that's all." Mikan dodged the question, Sakura petals flowing through the air.

"Polka-dots I _said_ why?" he was growing agitated,

"And I said I said I had a weird dream!" she retorted, "Mou! Also use my name!"

"I can call you what I want." He grunted, "Can't you answer my question?" though the question was curious, his tone remained the same.

"Just leave me alone for a minute!" Mikan started jumping up and down in frustration,

"_Oh…_" Natsume teased, "It's frilly and pink today, you've changed."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Mikan screamed, "NATSUME YOU BAKA HENTAI!"

"Not my fault you weren't careful." He scoffed, the chase began, while Mikan chased him his expression didn't change, still stone-like and cold. Yet inside he felt warm and felt like laughing.

~~~Later~~~

"What was she thinking?" Natsume asked Kokoroyomi, "Mikan, I mean."

"Wh-"

"Just tell me." Natsume gave him an icy glare,

"She was thinking about you and her being…"

"Being what?"

"T-t-together." He winced expecting to be burnt somewhere. But… NOTHING…

Natsume lowered his head so his messy bangs hid his blush and small smile.

"H-Hyuuga-san?" Kokoroyomi murmured, staring at the raven haired boy. Natsume turned on his heel and walked out of the empty class room.

~~~In the dorms~~~

Mikan walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a pink fluffy towel on her head. Her auburn hair was in a messy bun, she walked out on to her small balcony, looked to the sky and sighed.

'_It was just a silly dream… I guess my brain is just confused. Silly brain." _She giggled,

"Not only are you annoying, but your insane as well." A cold, husky and smooth voice murmered, Mikan's head shot over to the source, on the next balcony was _him_ the raven haired, crimson eyed pervert that she detested so much,

"Wha-?" she stared her mouth twitching, "why are you there?" [A/N: this is the girl's dorm if you didn't notice.]

"Our floor in the boys dorm flooded, Ruka was forced to housemate three or four boys already and I refuse to be in a room with a stranger. So they gave me a room in the girls dorm as long as I promised not to misbehave." Throughout the explanation his voice and face remained the same, monotone and straight, his eyes were fixated on a certain star.

"And _**WHY**_ couldn't they give you a room somewhere in the boys dorm or at _**LEAST**_ somewhere else in the girl's dorm?" She questioned, appalled at the logic of the accomidation.

"There are no more rooms in the boys dorm." He continued, "and I wanted to be near someone I knew, not anywhere near any of those creepy fan girls." He tuned to look at Mikan and saw she wasn't wearing much,

"Oh…" Mikan continued to scan the stars,

"Hmm…" Natsume teased, "Your most definitely at least a B cup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**!" **Mikan screeched, "BAKA HENTAI!" she jumped over onto his balcony and started to punch him lightly; she suddenly remembered the dream and halted to a stop.

"Panda bears?" Natsume called, Mikan didn't react, he stared into her wide chocolate brown orbs,

"W-w-w-would you…" Mikan stuttered, she couldn't believe she was doing this, "Last dance…" she did this to prove two points,

FLASHBACK

"I know!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down, "to solve the problem of fan boys, ask Ru-…" she had stopped mid-sentence because of a glare Hotaru was giving her, "e-eh ask Natsume."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Mikan shouted, she caught a glimpse of Hotaru's eyes lighting up, not only was this a opportunity to be left alone by the fan boys, but it was also a opportunity for money on Hotaru's part. "Why? Why Natsume and not Inchou or something?"

"All the other boys have dates –except your fan boys- and Inchou has to arrange a meeting with a board that is interested in a senior's Alice." Nonoko quoted, "Plus, I bet you he wants you to choose him as well."

"No way!" Mikan was furious at their assumptions, "I'll prove it! If he says no you'll owe me a big piece of chocolate cake!"

"Deal." Anna and Nonoko

If she wanted to know the truth about the dream, this was the only way.

"Please be my partner for the last dance!" she outburst , looking straight into Natsume's eyes.

"Hmph, so you do like me?" He retorted in an evil voice, "Then… Fine."

_**~~~TEASER~~~**_

"_**AH HA!" ANNA SHOUTED, HOTARU IGNORED THIS AND CONTINUED ON;**_

"_**SO I HAVE RUKA-PYON AS MY PARTNER AND MIKAN HAS NATSUME, WHO DO YOU HAVE?" SHE CAUGHT THEM OFF GUARD,**_

"_**W-WELL,I WANTED YUU TO BE MY DATE BUT HE HAS THE MEETING…" NONOKO MEEKLY SAID,**_

"_**I'VE INVITED MY EX-BOYFRIEND'S BESTFRIEND! JUST TO TAKE THE PISS OUT OF MY EX!" ANNA SMILED CUNNINGLY,**_

"_**WHO'S THAT?"MIKAN ASKED,**_

"_**CHUUYA**_ _**AKUTAGAWA! HE'S A YEAR ABOVE US AND DOESN'T USUALLY COME ROUND OUR CLASS SO YOU WON'T RECONISE HIM."ANNA CONTINUED**_

_**A/n**_

NxM Kyaaaa: So how was that?

Mikan: Sugoi! Demo why am I with the pervert! (starts whining)

Natsume: Yeah, why the heck am I stuck with panda bears over there (points to Mikan)

Nxm kyaaaa: Be nice! And come on admit it you li-

Natsume: Do you want to die a early death? You know your only twelve… (pulls wicked smirk)

Nxm kyaaaa: Do you want me to torchure you? It's only the second chapter, we still have much of progressing to do… hehehe…

Anna: I'm scared.

Nxm Kyaaaa: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS

Mikan: who's Akutagawa then?

Nxm kyaaaa: found it on baby surnames… DON'T JUDGE ME!

Anna: Please review and give constructive criticism. No flames!

Nxm kyaaaa: Ty for reading


	3. The kiss

They stood there on the balcony for a good three minutes, Mikan never broke eye contact,

'_What! He said what? Oh my pancake__**! [A/n substitute for omg to stop offences]**__ Why? He's just a pervert; he shouldn't be all lovey dovey!'_ Mikan stood there thinking while Natsume tried to come up with an excuse, he's THE Natsume Hyuuga, he can't be all cute and lovely with someone,

"Fan girls…" he said abruptly, "Don't misjudge me panda bears, it's because of the fan girls."

"Eh…?" Mikan murmured "P-p-panda bears?" her face flushed read "ARRRRRRRGGG! Natsume, you, BAKA HENTAI!"

"Not my fault you jumped over the balcony the wrong way." He 'innocently' teased,

"Stop looking!"She cried.

~~~Later that night~~~

Mikan felt slightly depressed for some reason, after he said the reason was fan girls she got depressed. _'Why are you moping around Mikan? You should be happy! Happy that Jerk doesn't like you!'_ She thought, staring up at the unstained cream ceiling. Suddenly she heard footsteps, Mikan then realised she forgot to close the balcony door; she saw a silhouette and froze.

Natsume POV

I jumped over to her balcony; it was 12:00 at night. She obviously wouldn't be awake; I crept into her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. A jolt of adrenaline shot through me as she stirred, I froze and waited for the worst. It didn't come. Sighing silently I continued over to her bed, when I finally got there I saw her, her and her cute little dimples, her long eyelashes, her mesmerising porcelain skin. I stroked her cheek, it was warming up, I lightly pulled my hand away, realising she was awake, I bent down very slowly and stopped just above her lips, letting her process what I was about to do. And our lips made contact. At first she continued to play like she was asleep, then I felt her kissing back.

Normal POV

As soon as Mikan realised she was kissing him back her eyes shot open and she started struggling, when she managed to push Natsume off her she screamed,

"What THE FUCK? Did you just take advantage of me?"

"I knew you were awake the second you blushed at my hand touching your cheek." He said in a bored voice, "I also knew you were awake when you started to kiss back… *tut tut tut* you really do like me don't you?" he flashed a mischievous grin. A tear trickled down Mikan's cheek,

"That was my first you IDIOT!" she was now crying, Natsume felt a pang in his heart seeing her cry. Even though she was crying, it wasn't out of sadness, or anger or frustration for that matter. For some reason she felt happy.

~~~the next morning~~~

"Gomen, gomen for having to leave like this." Mikan, hugged her friends. Narumi and her had agreed on transferring to the American GA.

_Flashback_

"_Narumi-sensei?" Mikan was at the teachers' lounge at 4 o'clock, that's unusual._

"_Hai Hai, my little birdy-chan?" Narumi-sensei replied, floating over to her,_

"_Can I transfer to another school?" Mikan asked in stoic tone and facial expression,_

"_Nan de? Little birdy-chan what's the reason?" he whined like a little kid,_

"_I just think I would like to try and push my skills a little further, y'know, a little challenge." She replied trying to sound optimistic,_

"_Are you sure, little birdy-chan?" he confirmed, concerned with the sudden change in attitude,_

"_Yeah…"_

Present

"Oh!" Anna whinged, "I'm going to miss you _so_ much!"

"Me too." Hotaru commented, with the same straight face and tone,

"I'll send you guy's postcards when I can! I promise!" The limousine to the airport honked it's horn, signalling it was the time to leave,

"Bye…" Nonoko murmured, in the trees was Natsume staring down at the scene he was witnessing. He lowered his head to hide his misty crimson eyes, she had decided to leave because of him? How could anyone forgive him? Ruka was sure to be upset.

_**A/n**_

Nxm kyaaaa: GOMENE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!

Natsume: You make me sound like a molester…tch (ball of flames conjures from nowhere in particular)

Nxm Kyaaaa: S#!te (starts running)

Anna: While Natsume tries to murder Nxm please remember,

SHE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Please review, subscribe, and remember no flames.


	4. The Return

**Nxm: GOMEN! I had accidently dove myself into a dead end with that chapter so I deleted it! Gomen!**

**Mikan: Mou! Make your mind up!**

**Natsume: Or you know what will happen… (smirks and conjures fire ball)**

**Nxm: Hai, hai… (mopes around before continuing story) Hope you like! And again! So sorry for deleting chapter 4! This is the replacement. I made it supaa long in return for deleting the original chapter 4.**

The Replacement.

A beautiful, auburn 16 year old Japanese girl with chocolate brown eyes sat there in her science class, bored to death. She had a cover teacher, the same one she had been taught by in citizenship. Her hair was waist long and her porcelain skin was flawless. It had been two years since he did that and one year since her jobs had started. Whilst in America they had researched thoroughly into her Alices, since the possibility of having another Alice if you have the Nullifying Alice is very high. They found her to have a very dangerous yet rare and beautiful alice called the angel devil alice, where depending on a rosary her mother had given her at birth, she can do anything, if it fits to the character's setting. The Mikan setting is where she can use her nullifying, fire, death row and blessing alice. Yet in Angel setting she can do anything except kill someone innocent. Devil mode she can do anything but a good deed, so she rarely goes into devil mode, except for on missions that require it. In Devil mode she is quite cocky and stoic, like… him. That's another reason why she decided to not change into devil mode regularly because it reminded of that night. As the bell rang for the end of last period the intercom announced "Mikan Sakura is to report to the Headmasters office, I repeat Mikan Sakura is to report to the Headmasters office." The intercom cut off and Mikan made her way gracefully to the office, she was wearing a pair of bright blue jeans, a t-shirt that was black and had pink writing saying 'I can't taste my lips, can you do it for me?' with a lip print on it as well. When she arrived at the dark glazed chocolate brown door the old headmaster called, "Come in." He had the 'see the near future' Alice. As Mikan came into the office she recognised a certain gay teacher.

"Ah~," he called, "My little birdy-chan!" the blonde male teacher floated over to Mikan in his frilly pink dress with jeans on underneath. Mikan gave him a death glare,

"I'll use death row on you." She spat her eyes narrowing.

"Mou! Where'd my sweet little birdy-chan go?" Narumi-sensei whined,

"Ah! Gomen, Gomen! Devil-chan took over!" Mikan apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"There you are Mikan-chi~!" Narumi-sensei said, bouncing up and down, "Before I forge-…"

"You're going back to Japan Sakura-sama." The elderly headmaster cut in.

"Nande?" Mikan said looking up to Narumi-sensei,

"You've completed all the alice work here now, the rest is in Japan." Narumi-sensei's American accent was failing horrifically,

"Narumi-sensei Daijobu?" she commented having not understood a word he said,

"Ah! Mikan-chi! You remember your Japanese?" Narumi-sensei replied, now speaking Japanese.

"It's not like I left at a young age and lived her for fifteen years, it's only been two years." Mikan raised an eyebrow,

"Oh…" Narumi trailed off, "Pack your bags! We're leaving at 5 O'clock! Ja ne!" He waltzed out of the office,

"K then…"

The airplane ride was pretty boring, she just reclined her chair read a few pages of a book she started recently and fell asleep.

~~~The next morning~~~

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" exclaimed Narumi-sensei cheerful as ever.

"what the…" Mikan groaned, sitting herself up in the reclined seat,

"We're going to land in about 3 or 4 minutes so start waking yourself up!" He explained smiling a wide grin, Mikan returned it when she had snapped back into Mikan mode. When they got off the plane and had finally arrived at Gakuen Alice, some nostalgia slapped Mikan in the face.

'_Get a hold of yourself Mikan! If you don't you're going to have to rely on Devil-chan to take over!' _Mikan thought, blinking back some tears.

"Mikan, you might want to keep your identity secret until you get introduced to the dangerous abilities class." Narumi-sensei stated,

"Nande?" Mikan questioned in a cute tone,

"You've forgotten who you are haven't you?" Narumi-sensei sighed, Mikan thought for a second while fiddling with her thumbs,

"Oh Yeah! I'm a fa-…" Narumi-sensei clapped his hand around her mouth before nervously laughing at the people who were staring,

"Yes, you are…" he muttered his eyebrow twitching,

_Mikan's POV_

_I had almost completely forgotten, I still remember my first performance._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Thank you very much! And now the last performer will be singing," The school talent show presenter announced, "Put yo hands together fo Mikan Sakura!"**_

"_**Thank you very much! This song is called 'If this was a movie' I wrote it with someone I miss very much in mind." Mikan stood dead centre in the stage with the lights beaming down on her, she was wearing a flowing pink dress that was strapless. The material was about ¾ opaque and there was a Lycra pink lining. Her strappy pearl white heels were about 2 ½ inches high. She opened her mouth and the song that came out was sung like an angel would sing it, every note perfect;**_

**"Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there**

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through  
Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
[ From : . ]  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door

And I say come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I'd take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending?  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now

That you'd be here by now…

_**The last note was echoed through the hall and one by one the amazed audience started to clap.**_

_**Flashback**_

"Mikan!" Narumi-sensei called, he had been calling her for the past four minutes,

"Eh-eh yeah?" Mikan replied snapping out of her trance,

"Your room is 106 next to Natsume Hyuuga's room." Narumi-sensei directed,

"Na-NATSUME?" Mikan screeched in disbelief, "But why in the b-…"

"The System's changed since you were last here!" Narumi-sensei smiled, "All S stars' live in one big dorm together."

"Eh…" Mikan blinked, "But WHY HIM?"

"It'll be easier for you if you're unsure where to go from your dorm." Narumi winced at the death stare he was now getting from her,

Mikan sighed, "Fine…"

~~~Later that day~~~

As she got ready for dangerous abilities class, she looked to the wall that separated her and Natsume; it was nerve wrecking to know the boy that had _kissed _her two years ago was just there, separated by a cream wall. Her auburn hair was in a bun, she was wearing a beautiful ¾ mask, the mask was red with pink ribbons painted on it, she was wearing a black t-shirt that was tight fitting and showed off her figure, her shorts were pink and black chequered and her legs were smooth and hairless. When she arrived she stayed up in the canopies of the trees until Persona announced to the class that there is a new student, Mikan jumped down and landed in the centre of the small clearing. Some people started muttering or gasping as they saw the notorious Alice, known as 'Utsukushi Sakura' **[A/n; It means Beautiful Sakura in Japanese] **she was the most dangerous person to ever exist. A certain neko-masked, raven haired boy kissed his teeth when she arrived,

"She's probably gonna be another painful yet more dangerous fan girl." He said under his breath, so no-one could hear, though Mikan heard very clearly what he said and just thought, _'S#!te… What's going to happen when I have to reveal my identity?' _as she reached the front the boys started to wolf whistle, excluding Natsume.

"This is our new student, and a very dangerous one at that" Persona glanced at Natsume who was just sitting in the trees, his crimson eyes intent on this new student, trying to find a weakness, "If she is to reveal her identity, you _must_ keep it secret. She will be attending normal classes, but don't tell anyone about what she does _or else_." He spat the last two words like they were poison to the gossips in the class. There was just a very dull response from the class in unison,

"Hai."

"Ohayo, minna-san!" She said in her regular cheery voice,

'_No! It can't be, she was just an idiotic 2 star!' _Natsume's mind rushed to find a conclusion to the familiarity in this girl's voice; he continued to keep his face composed even though he was panicking inside,

"Take off your silly mask, so we can see who you are!" one girl retorted, obviously not liking the way all the boys were drooling over her, a couple other people murmured in agreement,

"Fine." Mikan sighed; she took hold of the elastic holding the mask to her head and the bottom of the mask and pulled it off her face. Everyone gasped in shock as a beautiful hazel eyed beauty was unmasked. Mikan Sakura. Natsume's eyes widened in shock, after w while of silence he was snapped out of his trance when someone sneezed, he returned to his regular stoic expression before jumping down from the canopy,

"Polka dots." He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, a fireball appeared in his hand, "You're joking right? _You're more dangerous than __**me?**_" he looked straight into her eyes whilst making her way up to the Mikan that was now 16 and more beau- wait what was he _thinking_? _More beautiful, hah! You've gotta get a grip Natsume!_

"You've heard what happens to people when they piss me off, don't you?" Mikan's eye-brows twitched, "You think I'm faking? Are you really gonna pick a fight with me?"

"Don't… You… Dare… Get… Cocky… With… Me…" Natsume breathed, threateningly,

"Oh? So you _really _think you can handle _me?_" Mikan smirked mischievously,

"Yeah, I do." Natsume replied, confident she couldn't do anything serious, _'I'll go Mikan strength on him, just in case I brake him.' _They started fighting, without alices at first until Natsume threw a fireball at her and she nullified it. A bright, scarlet red light shone around the clearing, after it had cleared everyone noticed a difference in Mikan's aura, it was deathly and evil. Her eyes were a blood red, she was now wearing a purple above-the-knee-length dress, it was sleeveless and the bottom edges were lined with indigo frills.

"Shit." Persona muttered starting to think of a plan to stop her before Natsume ended up in hospital, or worse. Dead. _'Oh no! Devil-chan came out! She's gonna __**kill**__ him.'_ Mikan thought, she was locked inside; only a small percentage of her consciousness was controlled by her,

"So you have strawberries today?" Natsume chuckled slightly,

"Bye bye." A cocky Mikan teased, showing a peace sign before disappearing,

'_Tch… If she was a handful before, what the f**k's she gonna be like __**now**__' _Natsume thought. Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder by someone, he swung around to be greeted by no-one. The person tapped them on the shoulder again, but this time when he looked around, a fist collided with his face,

"Gomen, did I hurt the pervert?" Mikan teased, crouching down to the Natsume who had collapsed on the floor.

"Not… A bit!" Natsume attacked her back, Mikan thought how close his lips were when she was, or rather, Devil-chan was wrestling with him, Normal Mikan pushed through Devil-chan's façade,

"Gomene, Natsume-kun!" She jumped up and bowed respectfully to apologise,

"Tch, just when it was getting fun as well…" Natsume mischievously smirked, whilst standing to his feet. Mikan stood up straight and said,

"Um… Natsume? Can you show me the way to the S star dorms" It was meek and probably only loud enough for Natsume to hear,

"Fine." Natsume weighed out the pros and cons in his mind before adding something else, "But only if you let me kiss you."

"Eh-EH!" Mikan screamed.


End file.
